


A Painted White Unknown / Art

by 51stCenturyFox



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stCenturyFox/pseuds/51stCenturyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for Arsenic's Marvel Big Bang story, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1008254/chapters/2000017">A Painted White Unknown</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Painted White Unknown / Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/gifts).



 

The second piece is a bit spoilery if you haven't finished the story yet, [and it's located here](http://s21.postimg.org/8ti6l1il3/whole_sketch.jpg).


End file.
